


I sing the body electric

by masochistfox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Entrapment, M/M, electicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistfox/pseuds/masochistfox
Summary: another thing with me and bile-shroom's fantrollsfoxxee's old rival doctor noside and him reunite,  but its bitter.





	I sing the body electric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bile-shroom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bile-shroom).



It had been several sweeps since Foxxee set foot in the familiar halls of the old medical center that he had went when he was still such a young troll. It smelled the same as it used to, the scent of formalin and rubbing alcohol wafting gently in the air. It was a nostalgic smell, but a rather bitter sweet one. The halls were empty this time of day and he felt relief for that, he didn't want to be here, let alone have to deal with the hustle and bustle of learning trolls running through the halls to their next class.

He ran a clawed finger along the sterile white walls as he walked towards his destination. He hadn't expected to get a call from here since he left, he paid his dues and figured he was done with this place. It was far too restricting of him and what he wanted to do, so he ended up quitting, already having the knowledge that surpassed what this place could teach him.

The sound of talking stopped him short of the door and he quietly moved to listen in, pressing a long, pointed ear against the wood of the door. He recognized one of the voices as the head master of the school, his voice was so obvious and unique it was easy to point it out, but the other voice... it sounded so familiar, yet... he couldn't place it. Something about it ran chills down his spine, that gritty, grinding voice that felt all too familiar to him.

He stepped away from the door and took a sharp breath in, psyching himself up as he turned the handle. Inside he was greeted with the familiar visage of the honey blooded head master, his duel toned eyes flashing up in surprise to take Foxxee in. His heart dropped and he could feel cold sweat bead against the back of his neck when he noticed who the professor was talking to.

His look was unmistakable to him, that fluffy, tangled hair, yanked back into a lazy ponytail, adorned with a white streak that painted just his bangs and those tired, cynical eyes that seemed to stare through you. The subtle cobalt tint of his cheeks seemed to intensify as he gave a cruel smile towards Foxxee, the flash of his missing tooth sparking memories in him.

"-> D... Doctor... <-" Foxxee felt faint briefly, not wanting to remember everything that happened between them, he had worked so hard to distance himself from it, the nightmares had finally stopped of that day, but here he was, standing only a few feet away, the only thing between them was the mustard blooded professor, who was cheerfully gabbing on about something that Foxxee could care less about.

The cobalt blood brushed a loose strand of hair out of his face and took a step towards Foxxee, his grin widening with sadistic delight as he closed the gap. "ah! if it iϟn't my old colleague, Foxxee. how have you been? raiϟed any dead yet?" he cackled sarcastically and placed a rubber gloved hand onto Foxxee's shoulder, who immediately tensed up and fought back all his instincts that told him to maul the troll in front of him.

He swallowed hard, regaining composure and grabbing Doctor's wrist, yanking it off his body before letting go. "-> perhaps... why? planning on stealing more of my work, noside? wasn't the last theorem good enough for you? you got quite a bit of fame for that one, it's a shame you didn't have the brains to back it up since... you know... i wrote it. <-" Foxxee glared into Doctor's eyes who returned it, he could tell he hit some nerve with that and he was content with that.

Doc's eyes left contact to glance at the standby head master, who was looking on with confusion. Doc quickly composed himself, returning to his usual shit-eating grin and laughed softly "hehe... you alwayϟ were ϟo funny, weren't you, vulpin?" he leaned in close enough for Foxxee to feel his breath against his neck and spoke in a whisper "it's ϟuch a ϟhame all your 'ϟmartϟ' couldn't bring back the only thing you cared about, huh?". Foxxee took a step forward, his hand balled into fists, prompting Doc to step back in turn, his smile stronger than ever, proud of himself for pushing the one button he had on him.

The cobalt laughed it off, turning to the professor "haha! we've always been such rivals, you know! foxxee always had that hot headed streak, though i thought he'd grow out of it by now" his voice was peppy and it seemed to put the professor at ease who laughed heartily, speaking fondly of Foxxee's quick temper, remembering times that it got in the way of class and how him and Doc would always get into arguments, only to be mediated by-

He stopped short of his reminiscing, bring a hand to his mouth in embarrassment and apologizing. Both Doc and Foxxee looked away, both sharing a forlorn frown on their faces, though Foxxee's hidden by a medical mask, his eyes still shone with the grief he hadn't felt in a long time. "i'm... so- sorry... they were a good student, it's just hard for me to believe they were..." the head master looked down, not wanting to finish his words, he knew how close both scientists were to him and he quickly changed the subject back to the topic at hand "we=.. i ca=ed you both here cause i have a... problem with a formula and you two are some of the brighest trolls i could think of. would you both consider working on it together?".

Doc opened his mouth to answer, Foxxee's voice quickly cutting him off "-> absolutely not. <-" he ignored the shock on the professors face and the angry glare Doc was shooting him and quickly opened the door behind him, scurrying quickly out of the office and storming down the hallway towards the front doors. He could hear hurried footsteps behind him and picked up his pace til he was almost running, trying to get out before the troll behind him could catch up.

He reached the door, placing a hand on it and giving it a pull, another hand suddenly slamming it shut in front of him. Glancing up he saw the annoying cobalt hovering above him, breathing hard and out of breath from running after him. "tch... i knew you were a coward, but i didn't expect you to run out of there with your tail between your legϟ." he placed his other hand on the other side of Foxxee, boxing him in, his face hovering closer enough to feel the heat radiating off his grey skin. "i don't care about 'helping' anyone, you high blood piece of traϟh, but the money could go towardϟ my actually uϟeful reϟearch, unlike whatever freak thing you have cooking up in your baϟement theϟe dayϟ, corpϟe fucker.".

Foxxee glared daggers at him, trying to shrink away from the opposing troll, he didn't want to be so close to him, it made him uneasy, the sensation bringing him back to memories he never wanted to relive. "->get away from me, noside. i don't want anything to do with you... i left you alone even after you stole my work..." the smile quickly faded from Doc's face, replaced with annoyed anger as his hands moved lightning fast to grip the front of Foxxee's shirt, pulling and then slamming him roughly against the hard door behind him.

"you didn't ϟay anything becauϟe you KNOW you're responϟible for what happened. You killed him. it'ϟ your fault and you're going to help me with thiϟ and you know what..." a cruel smile twisted on the cobalt blood's face, his eyes narrowing menacingly as he leaned in close, his lips grazing Foxxee's ear and he whispered "i think you're going to help with my hemo-ϟcience as well... leϟt you want the droneϟ alerted on your... hobby." Foxxee tensed up, his blood running cold, even as a high blood he was running a razor thin line with his necro science. Noside pulled back, staring directly into Foxxee's eyes, the look on his face spelling danger.

Foxxee only nodded, his mind racing with what he could do to get out of this, if he could get him into his hive, if he could get him to turn his back, he knew he could gain the upper hand. He could kill him, be done with it, no one would question it, he knew Noside had made himself quite a few enemies anyway so surely one of them would be blamed, not the troll the medical community knew he was so close with growing up, someone who he had shared immense loss with.

The taller doctor seemed pleased with himself, releasing his grip on Foxxee and pulling the door open behind him, pushing him outside with him following close behind just in case the indigo blood made a run for it.

\-----

"-> ive already calculated the formula to the specifications needed, im just missing something in the end result, maybe im missing a co-sign or... <-" Foxxee turned away from the white board to glance back at his fellow doctor, who wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying, instead looking through Foxxee's various specimens, many preserved parts in jars and some cadavers in his built in morgue lockers lining the wall of his basement. "-> ugh... noside, we're supposed to be working together, i'd like to get done with this today. <-".

The cobalt shot him a bemused glance, a smirk forming on his lips as his clawed finger ran along one of the shelves containing various anime figures and wet specimens. "heh... i didn't know you were ϟuch a... collector of childiϟh memorabilia. i ϟuppoϟe i remember you did have that in common with..." he looked off to the side for a moment, a twang of pain stinging his heart for a moment. "heh... it doeϟn't matter. the paϟt iϟ the paϟt right? and you're going to make up for it and help me anyway." he pulled one of the figures down, tossing it between his hands. Foxxee's eyes widened and he quickly ran across the room, snatching the figure from his claws and holding it close to his heart, much to the snide doctors surprise.

"-> don't touch this one!<-" he held it out slightly, examining it for any damage or scratches before carefully placing it back on the shelf where it had been. Noside studied him, a look of confusion and intrigue on his face which urged Foxxee to continue "-> ... i... my... friend gave it to me... <-" he looked down, a slight blue tint warming his face as he mentioned the teal blood who he was so fond of.

An insidious chuckle feel from Doc's mouth, his usual cruel smile seeming even more treacherous than usual "you have a 'friend'? who would want to be your friend you little freak?" he ran his claw up Foxxee's back, an involuntary shiver running through his body at the touch "i waϟn't even your friend, i uϟed you and ϟo did..." before he could finish, Foxxee grabbed him by his tattered lab coat slamming him onto the hard, concrete ground beneath them and pinning him under him, his eyes full of unbridled rage.

His claws dug painfully into the cobalt's skin as he tried to fight back, quickly realizing he wasn't nearly as strong as an indigo blood, let alone one who was as angry as Foxxee was in the moment. "h...hey, heh, i was juϟt joking around with you, you know? tch... you high bloodϟ and your violence." his words did nothing to quell Foxxee's fury who was breathing heavily above him. Noside opened his mouth to speak again, the sudden pain in his face from Foxxee head butting him the last thing he felt before everything going black.

\------------------------

Dripping... someone... breathing...

"uugh... my.. head... what the hell...?" Noside attempted to lift his hand, finding it impossible, the feeling of something binding him down quickly shocking him to his senses. He looked down, seeing the strong velcro restraints tying him to the stiff operating table beneath him. The next thing he noticed was Foxxee, he was sitting a few feet away in a black computer chair, his eyes fixated on him with no emotion on his face, in his hand was something small and metallic looking.

Doc pulled against his restraints again, testing their durability as he stared back at the indigo blood who made no movement, not even blinking. "tch, i knew you were a freak but i didn't think you'd go this far." he was greeted with no response as he tried to coax Foxxee out of his current state, knowing full well what he was capable of when he was angry.

"come on, vulpin. you and i both know you'll let me go, hurry up and have your fun and untie me." he waited again for a response... nothing. Doc sighed and laid back against the firm pillow beneath his head, annoyed at the situation and with the stubborn blue doctor, he knew he had to think of a way to get him to untie him, then he could gain the upper hand in this. "you know..." he started, trying to make his voice sound as pleasant as he was capable of "i alwayϟ knew how you felt about me. im not ϟtupid." he glanced at Foxxee, noticing a small twitch of his eye, he knew he hit a nerve with that and he was going to roll with it.

He sighed, as if he was simply having a normal conversation with someone "you ϟhould let me go and i can ϟhow you how i really feel about you." he smiled, a sickly, sultry smile, his eyes half lidded in an attempt to trick the high blooded troll who finally stood from his position, his hips swaying slightly as he walked towards his captive.

Standing over him, he ran his claw down the cobalt's chest, who tried his hardest not to cringe from the touch. The gentle stroke soon turned into a rough scratch, his red painted claw digging roughly into Doc's skin, a thin line of muddy blue slowly beading up behind it. He let out a pained gasp, his head lifting up as far as he could as he buckled in pain. "-> you really think i'd fall for something like that, noside? we've known each other for so long... i guess your hubris really did warp your perception. <-" Doc glared at him as he spoke, unable to speak properly through the pain of Foxxee's claws digging roughly into his skin.

Doc gritted his teeth as he was scratched up, breathing out when Foxxee finally pulled his hand away, cobalt blood dripping onto the floor in small, sickly splashes. He lifted his hand containing the small metal device and fiddle with it a little, Doc was able to surmise it to be some sort of remote, making out two small buttons and what appeared to be some sort of wheel adjust switch. Foxxee noticed his prying eyes, smiling behind his medical mask "-> oh... you want to know what this is? <-" he gestured the remote in the air coyly, Noside looked away to feign disinterest. "-> i'll show you then.<-" the indigo blood moved to the velcro restraints holding him in place and undid them, taking care to be far enough out of reach if Noside decided to try to kick him.

Doc noticed once his feet were free that his left ankle had a metal cuff, a sturdy but thin looking chain connecting it to somewhere else. Foxxee then moved to his side, his eyes glued on his fellow doctor, a hint of threat behind them to warn him not to try anything. The sound of the velcro ripping was quick and once release, Doc took his chance to leap towards Foxxee who had anticipated it, quickly jumping backwards and watching the lower blue blood tumble to the hard floor, grunting in pain as his knees hit the concrete.

"-> predictable. <-" Foxxee leered over him, his tail swishing to a halt from the movement, his hand raising with his thumb on a button. "-> let me show you what will happen if you try something like that again. <-" Doc looked at him, his eyes widening as he heard a small click, suddenly his body was wracked with a strong electrical current emitted from his throat. Foxxee let up on the button, watching for a reaction. He noticed Noside's breathing had picked up, sounding like a frustrated pant, he watched him raise a hand, inspecting the metal collar around his neck he hadn't noticed before, too busy being preoccupied with his other bindings.

Noside chuckled under his breath, looking up at Foxxee, a deep cobalt blush plastered on his face, his nasty crooked smile curved up as he caught his breath "thiϟ... thiϟ iϟ your idea of puniϟhment? you think thiϟ will keep me obedient? contained? heh... you're ϟtupider than i thought." Foxxee tilted his head, slightly confused until his eyes drifted downwards, noticing a small tent forming in Doc's pants. He felt his face heat up slightly, his cheeks growing a light shade of blue before he turned his head away, feeling embarrassed about looking.

"-> y... you're into this aren't you...?<-" his voice shook slightly as he talked, he hated that he liked it, he hated that he liked him liking it. He closed his eye, trying to compose himself before turning back, lifting the remote in his hand and adjusting the switch "-> you might enjoy being electrocuted a little, but... i can make it less enjoyable for you if you misbehave. <-" .

He watched as Noside's smile grew wider, a cocky expression on his smug face. "ooh no... don't do that." he teased, positioning himself so he was sitting on his knees "heh... i guarantee you thiϟ... toy of yourϟ iϟ not nearly as ϟtrong aϟ what i uϟe on myϟelf. maybe i can take you to my lab ϟometime and ϟhow you... you'll have to have a flea dip firϟt though, i don't want any mangy animalϟ in my hive." Foxxee's eyebrows furrowed and he pressed the button without another word, watching Doc's body tense up and convulse slightly, his tongue lulling slightly out of his mouth and he moaned softly.

Foxxee turned it off, watching Doc fall forward on his hands, panting hard and his body quivering from the stimulation. The indigo blood felt his blood running hot and tried to ignore the nagging sensation in his pants as he witnessed the cobalt getting off on his torture. "-> ugh... why... are you like this?<-" he growled out before stepping forward. Noside sat up, leaning backwards from an anticipated blow. Instead Foxxee lifted his foot, bringing it down roughly against Doc's pants, pressing hard on his bulge.

Noside let out a startled moan, the slight pain feeling so good to him in the moment, he tried hard to ignore how aroused he was, he didn't want Foxxee to think it was because of him, and even more he didn't want to admit to himself that it was. Foxxee pressed harder and turned the wheel to 7, a few levels higher than the last shock. "-> i could have killed you while you were unconscious... <-" he spoke as if to himself.

Doc smiled up at him "but you didn't, did you?" The high blood growled under his breath, lifting his foot and pressing the button once more, this time the currents shooting through the other trolls body much stronger, forcing him to double over "o-o-o-o-h.... y-y-y-y-ye-e-e-ϟ-ϟ-ϟ...." he moaned out as his body was wracked with electricity, a small, cobalt colored puddle forming beneath him.

Foxxee stepped back, turning the collar back off and wiping the sweat off his forehead. Noside kept his head down, his body twitching ever few seconds, his breathing labored. "->... y... you're... disgusting...<-" Foxxee mumbled, the hardness in his pants becoming harder and harder to ignore as he shifted uncomfortably. He stepped forward to check on his fellow scientist who lifted himself up slowly, his face reading intense bliss that made Foxxee's stomach turn and his bulge harder.

Doc noticed as he looked up at the frustrated blue blood, lifting his hands forward and gripping the front of Foxxee's pants, his claws scraping against his skin as he slid his fingers into his waist band, his inhibitions blocked out by his strong arousal. Foxxee shuddered from the touch, letting Doc slide his pants down and watching as his dark, indigo colored bulge sprang free, grazing Noside's face and leaving a trail of dark blue precum on his cheek.

He licked his lips and pulled the tip into his mouth, the soft spines tickling his tongue as he licked around it's length, pushing deeper until his lips hit Foxxee's unique knot at the base. Foxxee ran his free hand through the doctor's hair, yanking it and pulling him back to the tip before pulling him forward and back down his throat. He picked up the speed, the sensation of Noside's tight throat gripping his length pushing him to him limit as he fucked his face.

The heat in his nethers grew stronger and he could feel him nearing his climax, his hands gripping whatever they were holding and without realizing turning the shock collar on while he was deep in Doc's throat. The sudden electrical charge running through both their bodies and pushing Foxxee to orgasm hard, thick, indigo liquid flooding the cobalt's throat as he struggled to drink it while his body was being wracked with the shocks, dark blue cum streaming down his lips as he choked on it, begging for air.

Foxxee let go of the button, falling backwards onto the hard ground, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He had never attempted anything with electricity himself, but he was definitely pleasantly surprised that he had something new to experiment on himself with. He looked at Noside who had fallen onto his back, the front of his pants and the floor around his drenched in two shades of blue. The indigo blood slowly stood, approaching his nemesis and kneeling down beside him, running a sharp claw along his cheek lovingly.

"-> you'll never leave this place, doctor. <-"


End file.
